A Bet
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Karena bertaruh dengan keempat orang aneh seperti Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara membuat Kuroko harus terjebak dengan Akashi dalam situasi yang terbilang aneh dan canggung. Tapi setidaknya Kuroko harus berterima kasih pada mereka karena tanpa mereka, dirinya tidak akan pernah berani pada Akashi.


**A Bet **

**Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akasho Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau perbuatan yang sekarang dia perbuat benar-benar membuat keempat makhluk aneh yang bersama dirinya tertawa senang. Salahkan saja dirinya yang bertaruh dengan para manusia aneh macam Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara. Ini adalah dampak ketika Kuroko berani bertaruh melawan mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia harus melakukan hal yang membuat siapa saja menahan napas mereka seketika atau bisa dibilang melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Salahkan saja dirinya yang dengan mudah menerima taruhan bersama mereka. Sudah tahu dia tidak dapat melakukan _shoot_ ke dalam ring tetapi dia tetap melakukan taruhan dengan keempat manusia aneh yang saat ini tertawa di belakang dirinya—menertawakan nasib buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

Lihatlah wajah Kuroko yang memerah saat ini—antara menahan malu dan kesal karena perbuatannya yang terlalu berani. Dan lihat juga wajah Akashi yang sekarang, begitu kaku seperti mayat hidup. Matanya terbelalak—tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya karena serangan yang dilakukan Kuroko padanya di depan keempat sahabatnya. Akashi benar-benar tidak siap, hingga membuatnya menampakkan ekspresi yang membuat siapa saja tidak membayangkan bahwa yang berekspresi itu adalah Akashi Seijuro—sang kapten yang terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat menakutkan.

Kuroko dapat merasakan tubuh Akashi menegang karena perbuatannya. Akashi tidak pernah berbuat masalah pada siapapun tetapi mendapatkan serangan mematikan seperti yang dilakukan Kuroko maka dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin dia akan menghukum orang-orang yang berada dibalik perbuatan Kuroko saat ini. Mereka akan merasakan gunting setan yang dia punya dan merasakan ketajamannya.

Keempat sahabatnya hanya memperhatikan Kuroko dan Akashi dari kejauhan. Mereka tahu bahwa saat ini Kuroko diselimuti sebuah perasaan antara rasa cemas dan rasa takut. Tetapi mereka melakukan semuanya karena mereka hanya ingin membantu Kuroko yang terlalu takut untuk berbuat lebih jauh dengan Akashi.

Saat ini dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti diri Kuroko, dia memberanikan diri untuk menawan bibir sang kapten, menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak hanya menempelkan saja, Kuroko mulai berani bermain-main dengan bibir sang kapten. Akashi masih mempertahankan diri dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Otaknya masih berusaha untuk menganalisa kejadian yang saat ini terjadi. Melihat reaksi sang kapten yang hanya terdiam, membuat Kuroko mulai bertindak lebih agresif. Kuroko mengigit bibir bawah Akashi dan membuat Akashi membuka bibirnya. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan perbuatan yang membuat dirinya dan Akashi malu tetapi dirinya bukanlah orang yang tidak dapat memenuhi janjinya termasuk taruhan yang dimana dia harus mencium Akashi saat dia kalah taruhan. Dan Kuroko benar-benar melakukannya.

Lidah Kuroko mulai menyusup ke dalam mulut Akashi dan mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Akashi. Otak Akashi mulai merespon apa yang saat ini terjadi. Menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini di serang oleh bibir Kuroko, membuatnya berusaha untuk mengambil alih. Layaknya saat dia berada di lapangan dan ini saat bagi Akashi untuk memasukan bola ke dalam ring—mencetak poin bagi dirinya. Melihat Kuroko berusaha untuk bermain di dalam mulutnya, membuat Akashi menyeringai sebentar sebelum dia menguasai permainan ini. Akashi mulai meraih pinggang Kuroko dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko, berusaha menahannya. Akashi sudah membiarkan Kuroko bermain sendiri dan kini saatnya dia menemani Kuroko bermain dengan bibirnya.

Akashi mulai mengambil alih, Akashi mulai bergerak. Dia bermain-main dengan bibir Kuroko. Saat sang kapten sudah beraksi, Kuroko tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan Akashi yang hebat karena ini adalah ciuman pertama Kuroko sehingga wajar kalau Kuroko belum mampu mengimbangi sang kapten yang terlihat lihai dalam hal ini. Akashi benar-benar membuat Kuroko melayang ke langit ke tujuh hanya dengan sapuan bibirnya, tidak hanya itu saja, Akashi melumat habis bibir merah itu, bermain dengan lidah Kuroko dan menjelajahinya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Kuroko yakin setelah ini bibirnya akan membutuhkan perawatan lebih setelah dirinya dengan nekat menawarkan bibirnya pada Akashi.

"Ehmmpph—Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko disela ciuman panas antara dirinya dengan Akashi.

Mendengar gumaman Kuroko, Akashi terus menyusup menjelajahi mulut Kuroko dan mencumbui bibir Kuroko dengan ganas. Kuroko yang sudah tidak tahan berciuman terlalu lama dan sekarang dia mulai kekurangan udara untuk bernapas, dia mendorong pelan dada bidang Akashi—berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Tetapi Akashi mengabaikan pukulan ringan Kuroko karena baginya dia masih ingin terus mencumbui bibir yang sudah menawan bibirnya. Kegiatan mereka baru terhenti ketika Akashi membutuhkan napas. Mereka berhenti dengan napas memburu, layaknya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan lari mengelilingi lapangan basket berulang kali. Saat mereka berhenti, terlihat ada sebuah benang saliva yang tipis di kedua permukaan bibir mereka.

Akashi tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko setelah mereka berciuman dan senyuman itu membuat Kuroko harus membiarkan pipinya memerah layaknya baju yang saat ini dia pakai—membiarkan warna bajunya luntur memenuhi pipinya.

Saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati kegiatan setelah berciuman, Akashi merasa terganggu ketika mendengar suara sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini berdiri dihadapan dirinya dan Kuroko.

"Akhirnya setelah ini, aku tidak akan mendengarkan keluhan Akashi yang ingin sekali mencicipi bibir Kuroko." Ucap Kise dengan kerasnya—menginterupsi ketika Akashi dan Kuroko saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Membuat siapa saja iri dengan mereka berdua.

"Ah, setelah ini kami tidak akan mendengarkan keluhan dari kalian berdua yang selalu takut untuk memulai bahkan untuk pegangan tangan atau ciuman saja harus menggunakan kami. Sungguh konyol kalian ini." Tawa Aomine yang begitu heran dengan cara berpacaran antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Setidaknya ramalan aquarius kali ini memang benar-benar tepat. Setidaknya untuk Kuroko, mulai saat ini kau harus lebih sering membaca ramalan mengenai bintangmu." Ucap Midorima yang saat ini sedang melihat ponselnya, melihat berita ramalan mengenai bintang aquarius.

"Sudahlah tinggalkan saja mereka. Aku sudah benar-benar lapar." Murasakibara meraba perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Dia harus menahan laparnya saat melihat kegiatan panas antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

Mendengar ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya membuat wajah Kuroko semakin memerah sedangkan Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Akashi, keempat sahabatnya langsung ketakutan.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah merasakan gunting setan ini ? Apa kalian sengaja meracuni otak Kuroko dengan ide mesum kalian?" Akashi menyeringai licik, memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak—kami hanya membantu kalian." Aomine membela dirinya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan gunting setan milik Akashi.

"Kami hanya ingin membantu kalian. Kuroko saja tidak marah pada kami." Kise tersenyum ketakutan. Sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara berlindung di balik Aomine dan Kise.

"Kalian telah meracuni otak Kuroko hingga berbuat nekat seperti tadi." Akashi berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Setidaknya kau menikmatinya kan?" celetuk Murasakibara, membuatnya langsung mendekap mulut bodohnya.

"KALIAN!" Teriak Akashi yang mulai berlari mengejar keempat sahabatnya yang kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Kuroko yang melihat kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang saling kejar-kejaran membuatnya tersenyum. Setidaknya dia harus berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah membantu dirinya dan Akashi hingga mencapai tahap seperti ini. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Akashi berhasil mendapatkan Murasakibara dan mulai mengunting baju pemain yang paling tinggi di timnya itu.

**THE END**


End file.
